Las pruebas del amor
by Mr.Torres
Summary: Finn sufre el no poder tener una relación con su amada princesa de fuego, pero para su suerte la llegada de un extraño puede ser la oportunidad que había estado esperando
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas señores aquí les traigo un este fic que tiene como pareja principal Finn y la princesa flama, mi pequeño o menaje a esta pareja y espero con los dedos que les corto a los trauceuntes que pasan enfrente de mi casa con fuerza que les guste XD**

 **Sin mas que decir les dejo con el Fic**

 **Aviso: Hora de aventura no me pertenecen a mi si no a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Todos los días ella le gustaba mirar atreves del acantilado que estaba al lado de su casa como el sol se iba poniendo dando inicio a la noche, a ella le gustaba y más verlo con su novio, como deseaba ella poder tocarlo sin miedo o temor de quemarlo, sabía que su relación era…rara pero el optimismo que le daba su héroe era más que suficiente para intentarlo una y otra y otra vez aun si el resultado fuese el mismo, ella solo quería tocarlo y poder hacer cosas con él, ese pensamiento izo que se ruborizara pero no duro mucho solo poda imaginar eso era todo nada más, en cambio las cosas para nuestro héroe eran igual, solo quería estar con ella, poder abrazarla sin correr peligro, besarla sí que el mundo fuese destruido, vivir con ella sin tener miedo a la muerte, el literalmente la amaba como para dar su vida por ella pero… aun así aunque tuviese dinero a montones y lindas princesas que quisieran estar con él aunque siempre las rechazase, nunca tendría lo que más anhelaba, estar con ella sin recibir daños. La mañana siguiente Finn se sintió solo, su hermano se fue a visitar a sus suegros por unos días y por lo que hablo con Jake anoche pareciera que no volviese hasta finales del mes, él se hizo su desayuno y jugo un rato con Bmo, paso sin novedad hasta que oyó unos ruidos de abajo tocando la puerta de la casa, bajo rápido hasta la puerta y la abrió para llevarse una sorpresa

-Disculpa…usted es Finn el humano-dijo un tipo de la misma estatura de Finn envuelto por una capucha que no le permitía ver su rostro

-Siiii…Y tu quien eres que te me haces muy rarito-dijo Finn de forma de broma mientras el extraño soltaba una carcajada

-me caes bien muchacho pero hablando serio…estás hablando con otro humano-

-Espera que-dijo Confuso Finn ante la revelación del extraño

El extraño procedió a quitarse su capucha para ver a un chico de cabello verde y unos ojos de color miel oscuros, Finn al verlo se quedó perplejo, otro humano después de tanto tiempo y su primera reacción fue tocarle la cara al ver si era real o simplemente una ilusión, el extraño al ver la acción de Finn no hizo nada, él sabía lo que se sintió ser el último humano en la tierra, pero si había algo que el sabia

-Finn me agradas y por eso no te daré falsas ilusiones… eres el ultimo humano mortal-dijo el extraño mientras miraba como la cara de Finn cambiaba a una cara de duda-Finn te importa si entro esto va a ser una historia de las largas-

Finn hizo lo que el extraño dijo sin decir ni una palabra, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Finn sentía esperanza de no ser el único humano en todo Ooo pero… las palabras del extraño le generaban cierta desilusión, cuando lo llevo a la sala el extraño se sentó en el sofá y con un semblante de seriedad prosiguió a hablar

-Escucha Finn en primer lugar mi nombre es Diacon y segundo tu amigo mío creo… no estoy cien por ciento seguro pero…eres el ultimo humano mortal en la tierra Finn-dijo el con un tono de cansancio en su voz

-¿Pero y tú no eres humano?-pregunto Finn incrédulo ante la revelación de Diacon mientras este soltaba un suspiro de cansancio

-Finn yo soy inmortal-al oír eso Finn se sorprendió, no lo creyó al principio pero siendo sinceros ¿era posible?-No me crees verdad-

Finn simplemente se limitó a decir-Si-el extraño volvió a suspiro y empuñando una daga que tenía debajo de su poncho se la clavó en la cabeza justo en su cien, Finn al ver eso le saco rápida mente la daga, pudo ver la herida mortal que se había hecho, con miedo de que este estuviese muerto Finn saco rápidamente un teléfono y marco rápido al 911, pero cuando iba a colocar el ultimo digito una mano le arranco el teléfono de sus manos, cuando vio Finn donde estaba Diacon lo vio con su teléfono en mano con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Repito soy INMORTAL-dijo Diacon poniendo énfasis mientras que Finn se quedaba confuso y asombrado

-Viejo me asustaste creí por un momento que habías muerto-dijo Finn mientras miraba como Diacon empezaba a reír como loco

-Viejo créete esa palabra me m-a-t-a de risa jajaja entiendes-dijo entre risas mientras que Finn soltaba una risa nerviosa para no quedar mal

Diacon y Finn ni tardaron en hacerse amigos, tenían algunas cosas en común a Diacon le gustaba hacer las Dungeon como Finn, a Finn le gustaba patear y matar monstruos malignos como Diacon, ect ect etc, había caído la tarde y Diacon y Finn estaban intercambiando anécdotas, hasta que Diacon toco un tema sensible para nuestro héroe

-En resumen esa tipa me dejo por uno de su misma especie-concluyo Diacon con su anécdota mientras en la cara de Finn se formaba una silueta de desilusión y tristeza-Oh lo siento creo que toque un tema sensible no-Finn se limitó a decir si mientras-Dime están separados o tiene una relación de amigos con derechos o…-

-Seguimos juntos-dijo Finn antes de que Diacon siguiera con lo que sea que fuese a decir

-Y puedo saber cuál es el problema que tienen ustedes-

-Ella es una elemental de fuego y bueno no nos podemos tocar ni nada y lo peor si la beso se acaba el mundo-dijo Finn con una expresión sombría en su rostro

-Sabes que…déjame revisar en mi casa creo que tengo un método para ayudarte-dijo Diacon mientras se levantaba del sillón y mientras que Finn se le formaba una expresión de felicidad y esperanza-Te llamo mañana para que vengas a mi casa-

-En serio muchas gracias-dijo Finn feliz por lo que le dijo Diacon

-Bueno nos vemos-dijo Diacon mientras sacaba de su poncho una aparato cuadrado con una antena en el lado derecho y un interruptor en el centro el cual bajo

Al bajarlo un haz de luz salió del cielo seguido de su rápida desaparición y la de Diacon, Finn simplemente absuelto de la realidad mientras decía-Viejo quiero lo que sea que sea esa cosa- mientras tanto Diacon aparecía a las afueras de su casa, la cual era un antiguo aeropuerto que el logro mantener al pasar de los años, ese lugar se había vuelto su hogar ya que tenía espacio suficiente para sus experimentos y cosas varias, fue hasta la azotea pasando por varias salas, cuando llego ahí de un cajo que estaba alado de la puerta saco un tablero de ajedrez, cuando cayó la noche él estaba sentado enfrente del tablero de ajedrez tomando una taza de té, en el otro lado había otro aún caliente, mientras él tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té una fuerte briza lo golpeo asiendo que cerrase lo ojos cuando los abrió vio enfrente de él, a un esqueleto con una sudadera del mismo color de su cabello y un gorro azul, Diacon al verlo esbozo una sonrisa al verlo mientras el esqueleto asía los mismo

-Hola muerte lista para perder de nuevo-dijo Diacon desafiante ante la muerte

-Si claro porque no solo esperemos a nuestra arbitra estrella quieres-dijo la muerte mirando a los lados mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa

-Ya que no está dime la invitaste a salir-dijo Diacon mientras miraba como el esqueleto se crispaba de los nervios

-No ni siquiera se lo he dicho solo-

En eso una figura femenina de color verde salía de la oscuridad, llevaba una sudadera igual a la de la muerte con una falda a cuadros, al verla Diacon solo se puso al reír, mientras que la muerte y la chica se sonrojaban (cosa rara de un esqueleto no)

-Hola MN como fue tu día-Saludo Diacon dejando de reír

-Bien Diacon-dijo la chica mientras miraba a la muerte con nerviosismo-Bien veamos si la muerte rompe tu racha o si vuelves a vencer-

Comenzó el juego y la muerte se veía optimista…1 hora después estaba desesperada, Diacon le quito la reina que tanto atesoraba y ya solo le quedaba 2 alfiles, 1 torre y el rey, mientras que Diacon tenía 1 caballo, todas las torres y alfiles, la reina y el rey, mientras que la muerte estaba pensando su jugada veía como la Madre Naturaleza, le daba ánimos, cosa que le hizo devolver su optimismo, paso otros 15 minutos y Diacon estaba en la misma posición que estaba antes la muerte, hasta que…

-Jaque Mate, gane- dijo Diacon viendo como la muerte se deprimía y la madre naturaleza consolándolo-Oigan antes de que se vayan puedo pedirles algo-

* * *

 **Bueno les dejo con la intriga XD**

 **Nos leemos luego y espero sus review porque con eso me alimento XD**

 **Sin mas que decir Chao :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Despues de 4.789.456 millones de años subo capitulo, en primera lo siento pero desgraciada mente la inspiracion no me llegaba para hacer la historia en su momento y decidi que bueno cuando tenga la inspiracion que escriba, ahora despues de nose cuanto tiempo vuelvo con algo de ganas y bueno este capitulo es corto pero preferible esto a otro que tenia escrito que cuando lo lei estaba tan mal echo que lo borre ( ) enserio perdonem me y difruten del capitulo bye.**

* * *

-¡No!-dijeron la parca y la madre naturaleza con indiferencia asía la petición de Diacon

-Hay por favor es enserio-dijo como respuesta Diacon mientras veía a ambas entidades de brazos cruzados

-Diacon si fuera algo como darle una buena siembra a un granjero o buena fortuna aun rey te lo aceptaríamos-dijo la madre naturaleza con algo de ternura

-Pero estamos hablando de alterar a una elemental…te das cuenta de lo que nos estas pidiendo-concluyo la muerte con seriedad en su voz

-Vamos estamos hablando de Finn, ese chico es un héroe-respondió Diacon en un intento de cambiar la opinión de aquellas entidades

-Eso es cierto pero no podemos hacer nada-concluyo la madre naturaleza

-Espera MN tal vez si podamos hacer algo-dijo la Muerte haciendo que tanto Diacon como la madre naturaleza le miraran con intriga- Recuerdas lo que hiciste hace 200 años-

-Siii…por-dijo apenado Diacon

-Consigue la aprobación de esos 2 y tal vez, solo tal vez les dé una oportunidad-dijo la muerte dejando a Diacon y a la madre naturaleza asombrados

-Muerte creo que tienes fiebre-exclamo la Madre naturaleza mientras llevaba su mano a la frente del esqueleto en un intento de tomar su temperatura

-Vamos MN tal vez sea la muerte una de las entidades más crueles y inmisericordiosa de todo el mundo, pero…quien sabe tal vez entiendo al chico hasta cierto punto-al terminar la muerte vio a la Madre Naturaleza con la boca abierta y a Diacon con una sonrisa-Pero…-

-"genial las letras pequeñas del contrato"-se dijo así mismo Diacon sabiendo lo que venia

-…Deben ambos pasar 4 pruebas diferentes que yo voy a decir-dijo la entidad mientras que Diacon ponía una mueca de molestia

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo muerte-concordó la entidad femenina-¿Te puedo ayudar?-

-Claro-concluyo la muerte mientras que Diacon tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto

-Okey antes de que se vayan denme los términos y condiciones-exigió Diacon

* * *

Eran las 7 de la mañana un soñoliento Finn se despertaba, no pudo dormir en toda la noche, en su mente repetía aquellas palabras que Diacon dijo esa noche, si realmente tenía una forma de conseguir que el pudiese dar aquel beso soñado sin el peligro que se acabase el mundo, o mejor realmente estar juntos al fin, eso era algo que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento tanto así que no se dio cuenta que cierto inmortal que vestía con una capucha y una gabardina y unos pantalones de mezclilla estaba tocando la puerta

-Bueno pues plan B- dijo reusando el inmortal a que el humano no le abriera la puerta

Sin previo aviso la ventana del cuarto del fin se rompió y de ahí emergió Diacon el cual al entrar vio a un Finn con ojeras producto de su falta de sueño

-Viejo estas deplorable que te paso-dijo Diacon mientras se acercaba a Finn sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Dónde?!-exclamo confuso Finn

-Vístete Finn tenemos que ir a un lugar-dijo el inmortal mientras hacía un ademan de "apúrate"

-Ya voy ya voy no me apures-dijo Finn mientras se cambiaba lo más rápido que podía

-Escucha pase por mucho para convencerlos así que apúrate mijo-exclamo impaciente Diacon

-Convencer a quien y adonde nos vamos-dijo un dudoso Finn mientras se terminaba de poner su camisa y su característico gorro

-Ya lo veras-dijo Diacon mientras se acercaba a Finn

De Su gabardina saco un aparato cuadro con una antena, una perilla y un botón rojo, movió la perrilla y luego presiono el botón rojo, de la nada tanto Diacon como Finn fueron tele transportados por un haz de luz celeste.

* * *

Era de mañana y en un barranco con vista a un lago había una casa en llamas en donde habitaba la elemental de fuego, ella recién se estaba despertando cuando vio un haz de luz celeste aparecer alado de su casa, ella se sobresaltó tanto que cayó de lleno fuera de su cama, cuando salió haber que había sido ese haz de luz se encontró con Finn vomitando a mares y a un encapuchado con él

-Ya ya la primera vez siempre es así luego te acostumbras-decía el encapuchado mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a Finn

-Viejo que fue eso-decía Finn entre vómitos mientras el inmortal se limitaba a suspirar

-Lo que acabas de presenciar fue la dispersión cuántica de moléculas de un punto A a un punto B de manera perfecta-Finn mareado hizo un gesto de "No entendí nada"-Ósea nos tele transportamos y ya no tiene más explicación-

-Y ahora que-pregunto Finn sin saber lo que le esperaba

-Trae a tu noviecita acá-exclamo Diacon sin vergüenza alguna dejando a Finn levemente sonrojado

Tras un rato en donde Finn tuvo que dar explicación de cómo y por qué estaba ahí con ese extraño personaje que según él y Finn era inmortal.

-Y en resumen no puedo morir-dijo Diacon concluyendo la charla

-Pero no dijiste como-dijo Phoebe intrigada

-Lo siento eso ya es pasarse y no pienso pasarme-dijo este dejando tanto a Finn como a Phoebe el cómo obtuvo su inmortalidad-Como sea listos para el viaje de su vida-

-Es pera que-fue lo que alcanzaron a decir ambos antes de que en un movimiento Diacon sacara aquel aparato extraño y los tele transportará a algún lugar desconocido


End file.
